For a number of years, well tubing has been injected and removed from wells for performing various operations. Examples of apparatus for that purpose are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,285,485; 3,313,346; 3,658,270; 3,675,719; 3,690,136; 3,690,381; 3,722,589; 3,722,594; and 3,791,447. U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,485 shows an apparatus wherein the well tubing is lowered and raised through a vertically aligned two-gauge means for detecting and indicating loads or forces on the well tubing in both upward and downward directions. It has been common practice in more recent years to provide a pivoted mounting of such equipment in conjunction with a load cell for detecting and indicating the compressive loading or forces on the pipe in the downward direction only, an illustration of which is shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, as will be more fully explained.